¿Capitán o capitana?
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Endou tiene un secreto que nadie, ni en sus más remotos sueños, sospecharía: ¡es mujer! ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Lo seguirá ocultando o les dirá la verdad?


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5. La imagen no me pertenece.

**Comentario: **He leído una que otra historia que trata sobre volver x personaje a su género opuesto, me hacía mucha ilusión hacer uno xD y aquí 'ta; espero que les agrade.

**Aclaración: **What If?, Gender Bender.

**~¿Capitán o capitana?~**

**Prólogo.**

Endou tenía un secreto que se revelaría tarde o temprano, al principio fue medianamente sencillo ocultarlo pero, ahora, ya se había vuelto muy difícil; su banda naranja ocultaba perfectamente su cara, haciendo que perdiera _casi_ todo rastro femenino y su voz, con sólo alzarla más de lo que debería, bastaba. El problema era su cuerpo: su cintura tenía la forma de toda adolescente de catorce años, sus ojos delataban cierto toque de mujercita —que pasaba por alto, afortunadamente—, lo que sí le costaba horrores ocultar eran sus tetas, las vendas cada vez más le apretaban y ¡dolía a horrores! Por eso mismo no se las quitaba y, de tener que hacerlo, lo hacía en su casa o con ayuda de sus amigas.

Era muy precavida ya que andaba con una camiseta blanca debajo de la que, en ese momento, andaba; cuando empezó a jugar fútbol hubo una dificultad más: tenía menos fuerza que un hombre pero eso no era ningún impedimento para ella, sólo tenía que poner más esfuerzo y ya, todo arreglado, ¿cierto? Cuando logró formar su equipo, para entrar al FF, solamente hizo que aumentara... ¡ni hablar de cuando enfrentaron al Instituto Alien! No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si supieran su secreto.

Cuando todo terminó volvieron a Inazuma, cada quien se fue a su respetiva ciudad y prometieron verse en otra ocasión.

Sería mentira decir que no tuvo ayuda, ¡claro que se la dieron! Al principio fue Aki, con el pasar del tiempo tanto Haruna como Natsumi se terminaron enterando de la verdad; las tres gerentes se pusieron de acuerdo ese día para pedirle —exigirle— que dejara la falsedad, ya que tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz. Decidió hacerles caso y comentarles que, cuando estuviera lista, ella les contaría la verdad a los chicos.

Pero nunca llegó el tan esperado momento. Varias cosas pasaron que lo 'impidieron'.

Primero fue en esos tres meses, Endou no sabía cómo decirles sin que... bueno, terminaran rechazándola por su género; la sóla idea se le hacía muy inverosímil mas, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasó así, no podían culparla —Aki, Haruna y Natsumi— que, poco a poco, le fuera entrando ese _ligero _pavor. Cada vez que iba a confesarlo se terminaba arrepintiendo y cambiaba rápidamente de tema.

Luego vino el FFI...

Se moría por entrar a ese torneo y entró el torneo, si en los anteriores enfrentamiento fue costoso ganarles a los demás ¡éste fue, con creces, peor! Más rivales muy fuertes y competiciones; sin olvidar mencionar que Garshield y Kageyama complicaron las cosas con sus planes, con decisión se esforzó de sobremanera para ser _casi _tan fuerte como lo era un chico, le costó pero lo consiguió. Hizo nuevo amigos y se encontró con su abuelo —quien vivía en el Congo—, se puso muy contenta cuando pasó; estaba segura que debió sospechar de su _pequeña _mentira no obstante no dijo nada.

¿Raro?, sí.

En Liocott descubrió el por qué su amiga de la infancia no la recordaba, realizó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que no le borraran la memoria... ¡lo consiguió! Se volvieron unidas y, antes del partido de la final, le preguntó sobre el cambio de su apariencia; con cierto grado de vergüenza le contó todo. Así fue como Fuyuka pasó a ayudarla. Ni Touko ni Lika estaban enteradas —no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado—. Ganaron el FFI y todo terminó.

O eso según sus amigos.

Seguramente uno que otro debió sospechar pero, con ayuda de las gerentes, logró encubrir todas las huellas; no le agradaba mentirle a sus amigos pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Decirles la verdad? No era miedosa ni le temía a los retos, sin embargo eran sus amigos y no quería perderlos. Los estimaba tanto para... no pensaría en eso, no se volvería pesimista.

Ese día se despertó y se hallaba muy dispuesta para confesarles su secreto, "mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, peor se volverá", en las exactas palabras de Fuyuka; no estaba en sus planes herirlos o traicionar su confianza mas Fuyuka tenía razón: sería peor. Se vistió como de costumbre para ir a la secundaria Raimon y procuró pensar en la mejor elección de palabras que podría usar. Caminó y caminó paulatinamente por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, sería un día verdaderamente largo; suspiró.

Lo que se ganaba por andar de mentirosa.

Oh, bueno. ¿Nada malo podría pasar, verdad?


End file.
